A typical electronic cigarette includes an atomizer and a power supply. The atomizer includes an atomizing core and a liquid chamber configured for storing tobacco liquid. The atomizing core includes a liquid conducting element and a heating element. The atomizing core is usually replaceable. However, when replacing the atomizing core, tobacco liquid in the liquid chamber may leak out, thus rendering user experience unsatisfactory.
What are needed, therefore, are an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.